1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wire separators and refers more specifically to structure for and a method of separating wires, such as automobile spark plug wires, including a body part having a plurality of parallel, transversely spaced apart openings therethrough split into two parts on the axes of generation of the openings therethrough for receiving the wires to be separated and held together in assembly with the wires by a wedge member positioned in a slot in the body member extending between the two parts thereof, and the method of separating wires with such structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, separators for cylindrical members such as wires, cables, tubing and the like have often included a body member split centrally along the axes of parallel, transversely spaced apart cylindrical openings therethrough receiving the cylindrical members to be separated, which body parts are secured together by nut and bolt structure passing through the body parts between the separated members. Such structure is unsightly and requires securing the nut and bolt together while holding the members to be separated in assembly with the two separate body parts. Such assembly often results in dropping of a nut or bolt or one of the body parts. Alternatively, assembly of such structure is facilitated by utilizing two pairs of hands, one to hold the body parts together and the other to assemble the nut and bolt. Such prior structure is generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,425,935, and 3,023,989.
Alternatively, the body parts of prior separators for wires, pipes and the like have sometimes been split separately, longitudinally on the axes of openings therethrough in which the members to be separated are to be positioned and provided with flanges through which a clamping bolt and nut is extended transversely of the members to be separated. One such structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,113. Such structure is relatively complicated in configuration and therefore more difficult than necessary to produce, and has the same defects as the prior structure mentioned above, in that assembly requires holding the body member with the members to be separated positioned therein and securing them together with a nut and bolt. Again, such structure is not pleasing to the eye.
Also, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,578, the body member utilized to separate structures such as spark plug wires is sometimes constructed of flexible material and is folded over the members to be separated, which are positioned between studs or the like extending from one part of the body member, and the folded portion of the body member is secured in place by a locking mechanism.
Sometimes these last two methods of separating wires or similar cylindrical members have been combined, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,604 wherein the body member is folded over the members to be separated and is secured together by a screw extending through flanges on the body member.
All such prior structures are unsightly, and are not easy to install, particularly when utilized to separate structure such as spark plug wires, the installation of which may take place under the hood of an automobile where space is at a premium, the wires to be separated are not readily accessible, lighting may be bad, and dropping of one of the parts of the wire separator structure may cause loss of or at least difficulty in retrieving the part dropped.